Early Morning Embarrassment
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: A short drabble fic. Why do we never see Hunter and Blake changing into their Ninja Garb the same way as the Winds? A tiny hint of ToriBlake.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own PRNS.

**Note** : This is meant to be humor. A talk with **JuseaPeterson** brought this thought up. Actually, I want to thank her for mentioning it on a random note. LOL. We all see the Winds changing into their ninja garb by ripping off their civies, but we never see Hunter and Blake doing that. Why?

Just a short little drabble/one-shot type thing. Very, VERY minute hints of Tori/Blake.

**Summary** Basically, I thought of this out of the blue, thanks to a random comment by **JuseaPeterson**. Why don't the Thunder Ninjas ever just rip of their civies to reveal their ninja garb? This fic is done to possibly explain that... At least in my eyes.

**Rating** : 'K+' ...because I think it'll be appropriate.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_thoughts_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the portal, Blake and Hunter slowly made their way to Ninja Ops, yawning and staggering a bit. Sensei had deemed that they weren't training enough, so he decided that they needed to get up two hours early to train even more.

For Blake, waking Hunter up had been fun. He set their loudest, most annoying and difficult to shut off alarm clock by the blonde's head and set it off before backing out the door and closing it behind him.

It took three seconds before he heard a groan and a loud slam, with the resulting sound of tiny bits of metal hitting the floor. A minute later, and Hunter opened the door, glaring evilly at Blake before he grumbled and slammed the door in his face, muttering something about 'evil-little-brothers'.

"Man, how can Sensei want us to wake up at..." Blake looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "5:00 in the morning?!" he yelled.

Hunter winced at both the tone and the time before yawning again and shrugging as he swayed sideways and leaned against a nearby tree. "Dunno." he answered groggily. "Why do I feel like we forgot something?"

Pausing mid-step, Blake frowned and his eyes narrowed as he seemed to try and remember something. "Well, we got the truck, and our morphers..." He looked down with an almost worried look and patted down his chest before sighing in relief. "...Our clothes..."

"Never mind, bro." Hunter sighed and scratched his messy blonde hair before realizing he'd forgotten to brush it. "I think I figured it out." Groaning, he ran his hands through it, trying to tame down the ends that were sticking up.

Smirking at his big brother's seemingly untamable bed-head, Blake shook his head and turned back towards the direction of Ops, squinting in the dark as he stepped over a fallen log.

Since it was still so early, even the sun wasn't up yet, making their morning all the more miserable.

As they neared the path that led down to the underground headquarters, Blake frowned to himself, having the undeniable feeling that they were still forgetting something. But what it was, he couldn't remember, and seeing Tori's hair sticking up a bit, as they entered the room, he forgot all about it, smiling at her when she turned around.

_She's so beautiful._ he thought as he felt his face heat up and he waved at her a little.

Dustin was clearly snoozing away on the pillows around the table, snoring softly as he buried his face into the red one, and Shane was nodding off as he leaned against the wall.

The Red Ranger stood there, leaning against the wall in his Ninja Garb, with his arms folded over his chest. Blinking a couple of times he waved, and nodded to the brothers, or rather...tried to nod. His head went down and never came back up, and after a moment, he began sliding sideways until he lost his balance and fell over with a dull thud, waking himself and Dutin up in the process.

"Not the clowns!" Dustin yelled, bolting upright as he blinked and looked around groggily. Seeing the others staring at him and laughing or grinning, he sighed and shook his head. "Dude, way to early." he muttered, scratching the back of his head as his face turned red.

Cam staggered out of his bed room in his Ninja Garb and sighed as he sat in his chair before turning to the computer and switching it on. He, too, had massive bed-head but didn't seem to notice or care.

"Dude, I swear, we forgot something!" Hunter growled as he stood by the table.

Everyone's heads turned in his direction as they all gave him looks of confusion. Once again, Shane tried and failed to nod and ended up losing his balance. With a sigh, he sat down on the floor and placed his head in his hand. Dustin yawnd and looked at him curiously, and Tori... Good old Tori, seemed to be trying to figure it out without even knowing what it was.

Cam just looked bored and unimpressed, as usual.

And Sensei? He wasn't even around, yet.

Blake groaned and slapped his face with his hand as he shook his head. "Like what?" he groaned out wearily.

The blonde thunder ninja paused a moment and frowned as he looked at the table, before shrugging with a resigned sigh.

Raising her hand, Tori pointed to both of them with a grin. "You're still in your civies." she said before yawning. Once she was done, she brushed her hair out of her face. "Is that it?"

"Dunno." Hunter said as he looked down at his clothes. A red, long sleeved shirt, and a baggy pair of blue jeans were his outfit for the day.

Blake did the same and noticed a blue and black surfing shirt with a jean jacket over top it and snug fitting blue jeans. "Might as well change." he muttered.

Standing side by side, the brothers grasped their shirt and pulled.

It was a rather simple procedure, and all the ninjas did it, usually on a daily basis. You rip off your civies to reveal your ninja garb underneath. Only this time, it seems the brothers found out what it was they felt like they were forgetting.

Tori's mouth dropped open and she slapped her hand over it as her eyes grew wide. Her face turned a deep shade of red and she began to shake a little.

"Dude, is it me, or is it cold in here?" Blake asked with a confused frown as he stood there oblivious.

Hunter, without even looking at him, shrugged and stared in confusion at the other Rangers. "Dunno, but I'm feeling a bit of a draf-what?"

Shane's eyes had gone wide and he quickly looked away, bursting into laughter. Dustin was barely awake, but his jaw dropped and he turned to the computer, watching the screen with total interest, though it was light blue and signalling it was still starting up.

Raising an eyebrow, Cam sighed and shook his head before turning his back on them, and they could now hear muffled laughter coming from the trembling Tori.

Sensei came out of his habitat and yawned before staring at them and blinking quietly.

"Why're they laughing at us?" Blake asked warily. He went to cross his arms when he noticed something. Or rather, the lack of something. Looking down, he cried out in shock to notice that he was only clad in a pair of navy boxers, little surfboards decorating them.

Hunter's head shot to him and his eyes widened before he looked down at himself and noticed he was only clad in his crimson boxers with little motocross bikes all over them. "Well, now we know what we forgot." he muttered shakily as he turned a deep crimson that made his boxers pale in comparison.

"I didn't know you were so into surfing..." Tori muttered with a grin.

"We're never gonna live this down, are we?" Blake asked the others as he blushed, and he sighed heavily when they shook their heads with clearly amused looks.

And they never did. Even after helping the Dino Thunder Rangers with the evil Tori, Dustin and Shane, they still brought it up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this idea was swimming around in my head, and I wanted to give it a try.

Hope you like it.

R+R please.

Thank you everyone.

Tenshi.


End file.
